


washing machine heart

by ultraviolentluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentluv/pseuds/ultraviolentluv
Summary: Nancy gets a little curious about the dryer in their laundry room. Robin comes home at a great time.





	washing machine heart

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmm literally? i cant stop writing about them. i'm in hell (it's heaven tho). somebody get me out of this hole i've dug myself into!

“I’ll be back in a bit!” Robin sings through the house. Nancy looks to the fridge to make sure she’s not forgetting the grocery list, then calls a gentle goodbye after her as she hears the front door open and close. Ever since moving in together, they’ve become a great team; Robin loves cooking and Nancy loves cleaning, Robin likes doing the shopping and Nancy likes laundry. They complete each other and form one well-rounded, functioning household.

Nancy makes her way into the laundry room to move the load of towels from the washing machine into the dryer. She wears her back out a little bit as she flip-flops from standing up and leaning down so quickly, but it’s over soon enough. She puts two dryer sheets in - one lavender-scented, one vanilla - and closes the lid. She taps her fingernails against the metal, spacing out for a moment. She blinks herself back to reality soon enough and turns the dials, then presses the button to make the dryer start. She stands there for a minute, her mind wandering elsewhere.

She’s not sure at what point it happens, but her mind soon comes around to memories of last night. She and Robin have been going through just a little bit of a dry spell recently, thanks to the many stresses of adult life, and last night they  _ finally  _ got somewhere again. Nancy smiles coyly to herself as she remembers the way Robin gripped her hair so tight when she made Robin cum three times in a row. Domestic bliss.

She realizes that she’s pressed herself up against the dryer, her thighs shaking a bit. She takes a heavy breath and bends down to scratch just underneath the elastic band of her knee-high socks.  _ Get yourself together, Wheeler,  _ she tells herself. She pushes up her sweater sleeves to her elbows and she fills the washing machine with a new load of clothes. She focuses as hard as she can on the task at hand.  _ It’s not time to fantasize. Chill the hell out. _

She pours in the laundry detergent and bites at the corner of her lower lip. She eyes the dryer again, and curiosity settles into the forefront of her mind.  _ What… if? _

The washing machine starts cycling and she lets it be, but her mind can’t move away from watching the dryer. She taps her fingernails on it again, considering.  _ Fuck it. Might as well.  _ She hops up to sit on top of it, already buzzing with anticipation. She’s grateful she decided to wear a mini skirt today; easy access. She balances herself so that she’s centered right over the corner edge. The vibrations from the dryer shoot up through her and she tenses her legs up a little bit. She drops her head to her chest and lets out a little panting breath. She gathers herself and slowly starts moving her hips back and forth, riding the edge of the dryer. She gasps when her clit hits right down on the corner, sending a shock through her. She knows she’s so wet it’s leaking through her panties and it’s getting on the dryer, but she’ll deal with that later, she tells herself. She’s too lost in fucking herself out like this to care about anything else.

So much so, in fact, that she doesn’t hear the front door open and close, nor does she hear Robin set her paper grocery bags down on the counter. No, because instead of paying attention to the world around her, she’s too focused on the fact that she’s so  _ fucking  _ close. Right as she feels the buildup start in her stomach, though, Robin appears in the doorway and stares at her with wide eyes.

“Having fun there, princess?” Robin asks. Nancy’s eyes open wide and she instantly stops, closing her legs together.

“I– I wasn’t-! I wasn’t doing anything!” Nancy insists. She jumps off the dryer and her feet land on the hardwood floor with a little smack sound, but her legs turn to jello and she has to lean back against the dryer to steady herself. “I was just. Sitting. Thinking.”

Robin walks closer to her, an expression of pure impressed bewilderment on her face. “Oh, yeah. You totally looked like you were  _ thinking,”  _ she says. She squints at Nancy. “You didn’t have to stop on my account. By all means, I would’ve just stood here and watched you finish yourself off if you hadn’t noticed me.”

Nancy feels her cheeks heat up and she shakes her head. “I wasn’t…!”

Robin reaches down and slides her hand between Nancy’s thighs, disappearing underneath her skirt. She runs her fingers along the bottom of Nancy’s underwear and breaks into a smirk. “You  _ definitely  _ were,” she says, stroking the wet fabric. “God, you’re like, soaked.”

Nancy wants to hide her face in embarrassment. She cannot  _ believe  _ she gave into the temptation of rutting against a fucking  _ clothes dryer,  _ let alone the fact that her girlfriend caught her in the act. Robin, however, doesn’t seem to pay attention to the fact that Nancy’s face is turning redder than her knee socks, or maybe she does notice and she likes it. Either way, she’s much more focused on tugging Nancy’s underwear down and over her thighs, which Nancy doesn’t protest to. She collects some of Nancy’s wetness on her fingers and makes a small ‘tsk’ noise. She pulls her fingers away and up between their faces. Nancy grimaces at the way Robin’s fingers glisten in the light; she feels disgusted with herself.

“Baby, look at me,” Robin coos. “Open your mouth.” Nancy thinks about it for a minute, then quietly obliges. She opens her mouth just wide enough for Robin to shove her fingers into it. “Suck,” she orders. Nancy’s thighs shake at her tone and she closes her mouth around Robin’s fingers. She’s never tasted herself before, not like this. She’s kissed Robin after Robin went down on her before, but she was always more focused on the taste of her lips than anything else.

Surprisingly, she… likes it. A  _ lot.  _ A whole lot more than she’ll ever verbally admit to, but right now, she’s having the time of her life. She tastes a little bit similar to Robin in that typical salty-sweet way, but with something else that’s entirely her own. She moans and slides her lips all the way down to the base of Robin’s fingers. She licks her fingers clean, then gets them a little wetter with her spit just for good measure. Robin smiles and runs her fingers through Nancy’s hair slowly, admiring the sight in front of her.

“God, you look so pretty like that,” she groans. Nancy’s eyelashes flutter at the compliment.

Robin takes her fingers out of Nancy’s mouth at last and kisses her, a bit sloppy. Neither of them seem to mind. Nancy presses her back against the dryer and spreads her legs apart a little further. Robin slips her spit-wet fingers inside of Nancy, and Nancy instantly gasps. Robin’s tongue darts into her mouth, shutting her up for now. Her other hand remains slowly combing through Nancy’s hair, but as Nancy moves her hips against Robin’s fingers, she grabs a fistful of hair and tugs on it.

Nancy moans into Robin’s mouth and clenches around her fingers a couple of times just to tease. Robin, in what she deems to be an appropriate response, jerks on Nancy’s hair and pulls her head back, exposing her neck. She leans in and sucks in just the right place, like a vampire going straight for the jugular. Nancy ruts down hard against Robin’s hand as Robin pulls her hair a little tighter. She rests her lower back against the dryer and sighs loudly as the cycle pulsates through her body. Robin only fucks her harder.

Eventually, Robin drops her hand away from Nancy’s hair, but it soon finds its way onto her neck. Nancy opens her eyes and watches Robin’s face curiously as Robin searches for permission. They’ve never done this before, but  _ god,  _ Nancy would be lying if she said she hasn’t thought about it countless times. She gives Robin a nod and takes a deep breath. Robin tenses her grasp around Nancy’s throat, pressing down in just the right way. Nancy’s eyes roll back and she starts to feel a little lightheaded, but in a way that fucking  _ thrills  _ her.

She lifts a leg - shaking, shaking  _ so bad  _ \- and wraps it around Robin to draw her in closer to her body. Robin starts to curl her fingers upwards with each small thrust of her hand and she holds her thumb to Nancy’s clit, swollen and  _ begging  _ to be touched. Nancy lets out a small squeak, about all she can do right now. Robin slides her hand up Nancy’s neck until she’s not choking her anymore, instead grabbing her face by the chin and forcing her to stare her in the face.

“Look at me when you cum,” she demands. “Eyes open.”

Nancy just shivers in response. She locks eyes with Robin, only breaking to blink. She feels like her body’s on fire, and the dryer pressed against her back isn’t helping any. Finally, she feels herself reach the edge again, and this time, she finally falls over it. She lets out a pretty, gasping moan and Robin manages to shove her fingers all the way up inside just as Nancy starts to clench. She never pulls her eyes away from Robin’s, though, even when the edges of her vision start to black out a bit.

She slumps back against the dryer, her head and shoulders lying on top of it. She heaves as she tries to catch her breath. Robin bends down to pick up Nancy’s underwear off the ground and she tosses it into the laundry basket next to them. “I’ll finish the laundry, baby,” she says, leaning over her and kissing the corners of her mouth. “Go rest for a while.”

Nancy manages to compose herself just enough to get up and stumble out of the laundry room. She turns back and gives Robin a dopey, lovestruck grin. “I love you,” she says, her voice a little hoarse.

Robin smiles back. “I love you too, Nance,” she says. She lifts her fingers to her own mouth and licks them clean, and Nancy swears she feels lightheaded enough to pass out right then and there. She turns around and makes her way towards the stairs, trying her best not to fall over from how shaky her legs are now.  _ Nothing  _ fucks her as good as Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is strangerlesbians ... u already know


End file.
